Tainted Love
by indigenousbleu
Summary: After leaving with Edward. Bella has a child. She is turned into a vampire. 17 years later she comes back to Forks with her vampire daughter. But she finds out that Jacob is her teacher and she's dating his son. R&R.Better then sounds- TEMP HIATUS!
1. New Beginnings

**Hey, my first fanfic! Woo hoo! Leave reviews please. Thank you:**

**-indigenousbleu 3**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the series of twilight. If only. All I own are the characters Halley and Billy Black [2****nd**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings.**

Sometimes I wonder if I should be different. You see, my mother and father are vampires. Bella and Edward Cullen- Voted most gorgeous looking vampire couple in a century. But me- Halley Renee Cullen- I was completely ordinary. I had light gold eyes, like my father, and curly brown hair that fell down to my waist, like my mother- unlike my parents my facial features weren't as defined. My nose wasn't as prominent as my fathers, my eyes, a boring oval shape. Only my lips stood out. Wit the perfect curve, and light shade of pink- I had to admit, they were my best feature.

Since technically my parents look in their late teens, we move around a lot. So I've never really had the time to make friends. But this time I know it would be easier. We were moving to Forks, Washington- Mom's old town. This would be interesting. Dad got me signed up and said I would start on Monday. That didn't bother me until I realized, "_Oh crap! Today's Sunday!" _I sighed and thought "_Forks High Here I come!"_

The next morning, I woke up with a start "_New School- New me!" _Aunt Rosalie had let me pick out an outfit from her enormous walk in closet. I chose to wear a white hoodie with a light blue camisole and some jean Capri's and classic white addidas. My toenails were painted to match my top. I couldn't bother with the mess called my hair, so I just put a white headband over it. Aunt Alice had decided to play her hand in the stock market- again. So with her cash she bought me a Red Volkswagen Bug. I loved it. She put Sunflowers in the windshield for me "_She's so thoughtful!"_ But now I had to go to school. I talked to mom about the teachers and she said some of them maybe her past friends. Nice. I grabbed a Granola bar, hopped in my bug and drove away from my house.

Like most things in Forks, the high school was right off the highway. I was one of the early ones. So I parked in front of the building marked "Front Office." When I walked in it felt very homey. I spoke to the woman in the booth. "Hello. I'm Halley Cullen, and its my first day." The woman who had red hair and such a friendly smile, suddenly lit up. "Oh my. You must be Edward and Bella's Daughter. I always knew they were right together. Haven't heard much from them since Charlie died though." I frowned, being reminded of my human grandfather's death was unpleasant but I etched it out. I was about to speak when she suddenly said "Oh you must want your papers! Silly me. Why here they are. Have a nice day Hun!" "Thank you." I said it as best as I could. As I sat back out in my car reviewing my schedule, I noticed the parking lot getting full. I knew it was time to head off. I shoved my schedule into my bag, and I headed off to class.

My fist class was English, with Mr. Crowley-Room 144. As I was walking I couldn't help but see almost everyone staring at me. I quickened my pace before I could start blushing. Stepping into class I kept my hoodie on pretending I didn't see the coat rack. When Mr. Crowley saw my last name his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "C-Cullen? Your Bella and Edward's Daughter Right?" Oh boy, would it be like this all day? "Yepp and you must be her old friend uh-h-h Tyler Right?" He seemed overjoyed that mom had mentioned him. "Tell her I said Hello." "Yes, Sir." Most of the reading list I had done so I didn't really pay much attention to it.

The rest of my classes until lunch were a blur. Mostly it was just people asking who my parents were. At Lunch, I picked up a Vitamin water, apple and caser salad. Strangely I was the only vampire in my coven that could eat really food. I sat down at a table in the far corner of the lunchroom. But that's where I saw him. Sitting there, with a group of people, staring at me curiously. He was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. With his russet colored skin, and shoulder length black hair, he wouldn't stop looking at me. I kept my head down avoiding his gaze. When I finished my lunch I quickly rushed out of the room to get to Bio. I sort of daydreamed on the way there because when I walked in the class had already started. The teacher, Mr. Varner, ushered me to the only seat left available. Next to that russet colored boy. If I had a heart it would have started beating erratically. As I sat he stretched out his hand and smiled a wolf's grin "Hi, I'm Billy Black, and you are?" As soon as I heard his last name I blacked out.

**So what'd you think??  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! First Reviewer get chapter 2 dedicated after them. Please just say "I read 3" It'll make me feel special!! Thanks a ton.**

**-indigenousbleu [alannaaaaa******


	2. Who?

**Chapter 2- Who?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or they're hot vampires-ye I'm sad too. But I do own Halley Cullen, Billy black [the 2****nd****, Brett Newton, Stephanie & Coach Black. Ha-ha Yepp.**

**  
**"Halley! Halley! Wake up! Come on! Talk to me!" called a frantic voice. I wanted to talk but I couldn't. Billy Black. The son of Jacob Black. Oh I couldn't handle this. He would hate me automatically. But I had to come to before someone told mom. As soon as my eyelids fluttered open and I replied "Yes?" I could tell everyone was relieved. "Okay kids, let's get back to work. Obviously Ms. Cullen is just like her mother." I blushed scarlet.

I tried to ignore the set of black eyes staring at me until he finally said "And you are?" I decided to keep it honest. Its not my fault mom broke his dad's heart. "Halley Cullen, I'm sorry if you don't like me because of who my parents are but please don't judge me." Billy looked confused. "Umm, who are your parents?" I was shocked.

"You mean your dad never talked to you about Bella Swan?" "Oh yea, Bella. But nothing about Cullen. Why what's Bella to you?" "Dude, she's my mother." He seemed dumbfounded. "b-b-but…you...Bella...Edward…VAMPIRE!" he spat the word at me.

_**Billy Point of View**_

Oh my god. This couldn't be happening. Halley. A vampire. As much as I knew it would annoy him, I had to talk to Dad. As soon as class was over, I speed walked to the Gym before Halley would get there. "Hey son, how's it going? Seen the new girl yet? I hear she's pretty cute." He winked at me. "Not now dad. Listen I know you don't like to talk about this but, remember Bella?" His head dropped immediately. "How could I forget?" he replied his voice 3 tones lower. "Well umm, when she left for Dartmouth...uh-h she had a baby girl." His head raised a little. "Well that's nice." "For Edward, a girl named…" His mouth dropped open. He glanced over to this period's attendance sheet.

_**Jacob's [coach black Point of view**_

I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella was back. And she had a child. As did I. Even though I loved Billy's Mother, Stephanie, but I had never felt for anyone as I did Bella. At that very moment, I didn't care that I was married, I didn't care that the treaty was broken and that I could finally rip out that leech's throat. All I knew was that Bella was back and I would fight as hard as I could to get her back. I wasn't into violence anymore. After Bella left I stopped phasing and settled down. Sam and the others eventually followed my lead. I also accepted the role as Alpha. I would make sure they wouldn't touch Bella or her bloodsucker. I knew she wouldn't want me if I hurt him.

_**Halley's Point of View.**_

I was walking extra slow coming from biology; I didn't want to run into Billy.

Walking into the changing room, I slowly took off my shirt and Capri's. The other girls scowled in jealously. I wondered why. But then I realized I was much more developed and skinnier then them. "_Oh boy." _ The uniform wasn't that bad. I pair of blue short shorts and a white marina that had a Forks High Emblem. Before I went out I pulled my hair into a high bun and slipped on my shades. We were doing cross country.

_**Jacob's Point of View.**_

As Last period began, my eyes starting searching frantically for the girl who could be Bella's child. There she was. Sitting under a tree, peacefully waiting for me to begin the lesson. "_Oh my god, she looks just like Bella! The only real difference is her eyes. Stupid Vampire genetics." _I knew though if she was human she would have those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I strolled over to her, not wanting her to think I didn't like her just because Bella left me for that blood sucker. "Hi, I'm Coach Black!" I said it as friendly as I could. "You must be the new student Halley Cullen." She stared at me as if to wonder why I was being so nice. I wondered that to myself as well. "Hi, yeah I am. Nice to meet you Ja- Coach Black. I was shocked she knew my name I had to ask her. "Just wondering since you know my name and all, has Bella talked about me since she, you know… changed." She seemed surprised that I had to ask. "Oh yes, you know. She always loved you unconditionally. It's just… she couldn't live without my dad. She never got a chance to tell you." I couldn't speak. I managed to let out a small "Thanks." In the back of my mind I could sense a PTA meeting would need to be called –soon very soon.

**Like the end? I sort of do. REVIEWWW! Now!! Before I call Edward into this!!! Oh and in Chap 3. Author notes will include the Cullen's and blacks. Juicy: P I know. **

**-indigenousbleu 3 [alannaaaaa******


	3. Telling Mom

**Chapter 3- Telling mom**

**Sorry Brett Newton never came in. He's going to be Halley's stalker. ha-ha I know**

**Disclaimer-err I hate these things. Butt yea I only own my peoples. Liza pronounced [lie-za**

After class I sped off to my bug. I had to tell mom before Dad realized it was all I was thinking about. Leaving the parking lot, I switched to an oldies station.

Smash mouth was on-

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

By the time the chorus had started, I was already home. "Mommmmmmm!" I screamed even though I knew she could hear me if I whispered. I knew she wasn't home. I couldn't smell her lovely scent of freesia. But as I was walking over to the couch in defeat Aunt Alice came down the stairs, with a look of terror on her face. At that moment, I knew she knew Jacob Black was my P.E Teacher.

_**Alice's Point of View**_

"_Ugh!"_ Something was wrong. After Halley left the house, I tried to see what her first day was going to be like. Nothing. That's what I got. I tried again. _"Concentrate Alice, you can do it." _This time I got something- all black. Werewolf. I got paranoid. _"Did they get Halley? But How? I thought they stopped phasing?!"_ I had to ignore my thoughts. I knew that Halley could defend herself well enough. Even if, I knew she would hate me if I crashed her junior year of high school. I was pacing around the house all day, but around 3 I smelt her. I ran down the stairs in such a rush that if I wasn't a vampire I would have tripped. "Halley!" I exclaimed. Exuberant she was okay. "What happened? Tell me everything. I need to know." And with that she began to speak

_**Halley's point of view**_

So I told Aunt Alice everything that happened today. Leaving out the part that I may or may not have fallen in love with a werewolf. She decided that she would attend school with me. She would have mom use her power and change her to look like she had red hair, green eyes and Angelina Jolie lips. She wanted her name to be Liza Connolly. She was very specific. I would have to watch my every move while she was at school though. So dad wouldn't find out, she taught me Mozart's unfinished symphony and said to finish it in my mind over and over again. She was positive it would keep dad out. God I loved her.

**Mmkay so this one was a bit side to side. Comment with your reviews Hun bun! Oh and guess what, I'm keeping Edward Bella Alice and Halley [hah-lee hostage. They aren't getting out without reviews**

**Me: Muahaha**

**Edward: Helpppp!**

**Halley: Please oh please oh pleaseeee!**

**Alice: -smiles smug fully- I know how were getting out**

**Edward: How?? Please let us out I'll do anything!**

**Me: Hmmm break up with Bella for me?**

**Edward: Sure!-approaches for a hug-**

**Bella-Hey!**

**Me: Damn!**

**All: byeeeee Review!**

**ME: Now get back in the cage!**


	4. Flirtations

**Chapter 4- Flirtations **

**Okay so sadly I've got the sickness called writers block. Sorry it took so long**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**Edward: Of Course we wouldn't!**

**Alice: We love you lanna!!**

**Bella:-scoffs- yeaa**

**Alice: Sour sport**

**Everyone: Leave Reviews!!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer does it awesome .her credit is hers!**

They next day was freaky weird. I really wanted to talk to Billy so bad, but with Aunt Alice and her legions of stalkers it was really hard. In my first Trigonometry class I met a guy who thought I was a goddess. He kept bending down by my feet saying "Dear goddess, please give me the privilege of dating you?" over and over again! I didn't even know the guy's name. When I decided to just say no- he started to act normal. "I'm sorry we haven't really been introduced. I'm Brett Newton. Heir to the Newton's outfitters store." He added smug fully. Knowing my mom's History with his dad, I ran as fast as I could at human speed to break/snack

_**Alice's Point of view**_

When I first rode to school with Halley, it was the usual thing of boys staring admiringly. Halley said that she wanted us to have different classes, typical teen. I didn't want to make this even more uncomfortable for her, so I agreed. As I sat down in my Spanish class, excited to meet all the students, I saw him.

**-Authors Note-**

**I know this is supposed to be Halley's story but you know when a side character becomes the lead? Well that's sort of Alice in this story.**

**On with the story!**

With his golden caramel eyes, and chocolate brown hair he could have passed as Bella's twin. I know I wasn't supposed to feel this way but a strange wave of lust washed over me. _"Stop it Alice! You love Jasper!" "I know, I know but come on, he's so gorgy." _I was so busy rapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize he was in front of me.

"Umm excuse me?" He said in a gorgeous Jude law Voice. "You're sitting in my seat."

I looked up from under my eyelashes in the most seductive way I thought possible and replied "Oh really, well I don't see you name on it, so sorry." He chuckled under his breath, "Actually it does." He pointed to the back of the chair. It had the name Jack Harper in cursive, written in a silver marker. "Oh Humph!" I stormed off to the next seat.

This was not going to be a good day.

**Yay! So you've met the god like Jack Harper- I got his name from the book "Can you keep a secret" big deal. And Brett Newton too, he's my little fruit cake –smiles contently- well you see Alice doesn't like jack, what will happen? Review and find out!**

**Love Alanna!**


	5. You can hear me?

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- Did you really think I owned Bella and Edward? Wow! I'm flattered. Naw I only own my Original Character's. By the way, no the stories not finished! Are you crazy?? I only have writers block sheesh. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

_**Alice's Point of View**_

I pretty much spent the whole Spanish class with my head to my book wondering who this Jack Harper was. I thought I had met almost every one. By the time the bell rang, I looked up and it was only him and I in the class. He had a goofy grin on his face. He pointed to his book and then pointed to mine. He had "Alice C." scribbled a thousand times in a heart. But what shocked me the most was that when I looked down I had "J.H" written in big bold letters. "Ugh, that's my boyfriend's initials stupid! Jasper Hale!" and I ran off. But I swore I heard him say under his breath "I like a little healthy competition."

_**Halley's' Point of View**_

As usual I didn't really pay attention to the first two classes. It was hard enough trying to beat off Brett and his "crew". Though I would hardly call Brett Newton, Eli Crowley, Tom Marks "A/N**–son of the kid who sold Bella her bike in New moon"**, and the rest of the chess club a crew. At break/snack I headed over to the cafeteria, trying to find Aunt Alice. After searching for 10 minutes I was going to go look for her when I heard someone say _"Damn she's hot." _Then someone said "_I wish I was single." _ I looked over to see ¾ of the chess club staring at me. But they weren't talking. Then the voices started getting louder. Then I realized _"Oh my god. I can read minds!" _As cool as it was why did I have to come now?

I headed over to the office to say I was sick because I was getting a migraine with all the girls shouting profanities at me and the guys picturing what they would do to me. When I saw Ms. Cope I told her in the sickest voice I could that I wouldn't be able to finish school. She said it was fine. When I finally got home, mom embraced me in a huge hug that would have broken a human. "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" "Well-I pretty much screamed at her- Other then the fact that I can now read minds, I'm just peachy!" Before Bella could answer Edward ran down the stairs as fast as he could and lifted her off the ground "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I KNEW YOU'D GET YOUR POWER SOON ENOUGH!! AWW THIS IS GREAT!!" When Dad saw I wasn't excited his face dropped. "What's wrong baby? Aren't you excited?" "Of course I am dad! Its just can you like tone down your thoughts a little its giving me a headache." He looked shocked "You can hear me?"

**YAYYY! So I'm glad I'm writing more but I'm running out of ideas- ya dig? So review people!! And hopefully I'll get better in time. Im trying to write longer chapters really. I'm just sorta--stuck. Well bye now!! **


	6. Dates

**Tainted Love Chapter 6- Dates  
Disclaimer : I don't own squat : (  
Sorry people that I haven't been updating. Alot of people have been more... interested...in A lot like love. But Im going to be updating more! : ) **

**Halley: Thank god! Were finally out!  
Bella: I knowww it was so long!  
Edward: Thank you Lanna –blows air kisses-  
Me: Anything for you Eddie-Poo!  
Alice: Umm Edward, big mistake  
Bella: EDWARD! –see's people staring- On with the story!**

When I went to school the next day, it was really hard for me to concentrate. As usual Brett Newton and his "crew" were following me around. Right before lunch they surrounded me around my locker.

"Come on Halley baby! You know you want me. Why don't you give the brett-ster a little kiss." He crooned.

"Err," I tried rapidly to think of an excuse. "I can't! My boyfriend would kill me. Sorry."

He snorted. "Yeah, so what's his name?" He saw that I was stumbling for Words when I saw the glorious russet hand of Billy Black cover my lips.

"Sorry Newton, if you step an inch closer to my girl, I'll break you in two." He sneered. Since he still had his arm over me, and was about 4 inches taller then me he looked down.

"Am I really your girl Billy?" I asked while blushing. It was a little forward but we both knew how we felt about each other.

"Always." And he leaned down and gave me a soft, but lingering peck on the lips.  
"So how about Friday Night?" he asked.

"What about Friday night?" I answered completely oblivious.

"For our date silly." He chuckled and kissed me again, except this one was deeper. It had more ... meaning. I thought about what Mom would do if she found out about this so I quickly said,

"You know what; I'll meet you at the movies okay?" I rushed.

"Uh, Okay. Bye Hall!" he exclaimed. And with that we both headed our separate ways to lunch.

**Alice's Point of View.**

As my second day at Forks High rushed by, I tried my hardest to avoid Jack. But when I rushed up to our table, guess who was there waiting for me. The devil himself.

"What are you doing here Harper? " I spat at him.

"Look Alice," He saw my eyes widen. "Yes, I know your real name. I don't know if you hate me or not but I need to talk to you."

"Well, what is it Harper?" I sneered still annoyed he was sitting at our table in my seat.

"Aro sent me."When he said that I sat down immediately.

"You see, I never wanted to be a vampire. When I was born, I rebelled against it- just like your father, Carlisle. I went to Volterra and asked to be killed after many unsuccessful attempts. Caius, Demetri and Jane were all for it but Aro stopped them. He was completely smitten with me. You see, you and I share the same power that is why I am here. For training. Aro offered me a spot in the Volturi and I accepted. He sent me to you since you are the only one who is trained and has more power then me."

All I could say was "Wow." Before Halley walked up with a death look in her eyes.

**Hehe. Cliffy. So I wanted to make it longer , but ive been working myselfff hard!:P lol.  
I think! Im not sure- about putting this story on hiatus. Cuz i have to much on my plate. More then likely ill finish alot like love then this but idk yet. Tell me what you think with reviews! I wanted to state that jacks only here for TRAINING. But that dosnt mean he dosnt want more. Billy and Halley finally go out!yay**

**Peace&love**

**-LANNA :D**

**BTW MY BIRTHDAYZZ IN 8 DAYS! HEHEHE IM SO EXCITED**


	7. Oops?

Hi

Hi. Please don't kill me. I know I know im becoming one of those people who don't write for months. Im really sorry. Can you guys just hang in though? I've been writing this chapter for a week now and its gonna be 15 pages since I haven't written in forever. Sounds Fair? Im INSANLEY sorry. If I could I would give each of you an edward cullen to express my gratitude of you being so patient with me. Oh and BTW could you read my new story please? Its called Gone Baby Gone. Thanks.

Sorry Again

-Alanna

P.S you know im serious. I only EVER sign my real name when I mean business.

Word to yo motha! :P vanilla ice- ice ice baby -ending verse


	8. Sniff

Yes, Yes. I know I'm a terrible person who should have her battered up copy of Twilight taken away from her. But since I cant stand being the Lazy bum I am I'm deleting... my very first story. For you slow ones out there- this one. It hurts alot but I'll prob finish it and repost it just for the sake of it. Till then if anyone wants to use this plot PM me. First person gets it.

Sorry again.

-Lanna


	9. Adoption anyone?

Hey.

I know im an asshole don't yell at me. Since this year is really important for my school I'm going to be putting;;

**FAME**

**GONE BABY GONE**

**TAINTED LOVE**

Up for adoption. Review if your interested. I'm gonna look at your stories to see your stories and I'll tell you if you can have it. All I'll ask is that you put the little writing I have in the story :P You can add onto the chapters but I just want some of my writing in it. Oh and you'll need to have "Adopted from indigenousbleu" or something in the lines of that in your summary. If your willing to do all that, review and I'll check you out!

LOVE YA!!

LAN :

P.S I'm pissed. Apparently since I live on an Island I can't get breaking dawn until the 14th!! OMG so unfair. Uh.


End file.
